


My Home Is With You.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: "Even though our home has been lost, we have found sanctuary within each-other's hearts for my home is with you."





	My Home Is With You.

**Author's Note:**

> There is very little Mighty Ducks Slash on here, so I have taken the Liberty in helping the Fandom have some Male x Male that they really want to see or need as well. In my last Fic, I did a Grin x Nosedive story due to the fact that there are rarely any fics about them being together. Ever since, watching the episode Puck Fiction, seeing how the two worked well together to stop a Jewel Heist and clear the rest of the ducks' names, I just couldn't stop thinking about them how they would go great with one another despite their different personalities and this new fic has been plaguing my mind all day today; so, without further ado, here's my new story called My Home Is With You.
> 
> Note: This is no way associated with A Big Misunderstanding, this is a totally different fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks The Animated Series belongs to Disney.

 

** My Home Is With You. **

**Where: The Anaheim Movie Theater.**

**Time: 8:56 p.m.**

**Day: Saturday, August 22, 2002.**

People of every shape, and size were coming out of the movie theater after having a fun night out away from home. Children were seen running out laughing along with their parents whom were trying to let them know to not run too far while the teenagers soon came out in a group or just with their younger siblings whom had wanted to go with them to see the types of movies that were playing. Pretty soon, Grin and Nosedive had shortly walked through the leaving crowd as the blonde teen drake kept blabbering about the scenes that were definitely awesome while Grin paid full attention with listening ears as he finished drinking his fruit punch. Like most Saturday nights like tonight, the ducks had went their separate ways to do their own activities which gave them time away from the pond leaving the elder and younger member of the group to go to the theater and catch a flick that Nosedive had been talking about for the past week.

"Seriously, the way he jumped out of that burning building leaves us to think whether or not if that was actually him or if he had a stunt double instead, because no way in the world can anyone have that mighty jump before that skyscraper collapsed in 10 seconds." Dive chatted along the way as they had cut through the park which was the gentle giant's favorite place out of all the places that the team have visited since arriving on Earth 5 months ago.

"I do believe that it requires years of intense training in order to be able to do that type of potential." Dive shrugged while folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point, but if they ever decide to make a new one to the original, I hope there will be even more explosions to come by!" Grin chuckled while shaking his head as his beverage soon ran out thus dumping the Styrofoam cup into a nearby waste basket and they continued along the quiet path.

No matter what type of the day or the night, the park area was always a serene location where anyone could come and just get away from it all. The moon had brightened its large rays of bright white lights along with the dozens of stars that sparkled like cascading diamonds that shimmered across the pitch black skies. Tiny fireflies flown around giving out their own glows to provide the two ducks who stopped to appreciate the beauty of it all as they soon sat on a bench feeling the slightly cool summer winds flowing through their hair smelling the nice aroma of flowers.

The young avian stared in full awe witnessing the lovely atmosphere that surrounded the pair as he inhaled and exhaled at once taking in the pure serenity. He had to admit, that it was very calm making him believe that nowhere else could top but this one place and he could understand why Grin loved coming here just to meditate. He soon turned his head toward the giant freedom fighter gazing lovingly at him who soon glanced his way as he quickly turned to watch the scenery once again blushing a little pink in the cheeks; but Grin only smiled warmly wrapping his large muscular arm around his lover who soon made a little peep that could pass of a baby hatchling.

For the past few weeks, the two had gotten really close to each-other without anyone not even Wildwing having a clue on what was going on between them. Despite their different personalities, likes, and dislikes, they had gotten along just fine and had worked well together on a number of missions that they had endured along with the team. How could Dive forget that time when the rest of the members were falsely accused of the jewel heist and he and Grin worked together in order to clear their names? and besides, the 7 feet tall mallard looked dashingly hot in the suit that he and the younger mallard wore just to keep up the appearance.

Besides Wing and Duke, Nosedive knew that he could always count on Grin for anything from his many zen-like wise references as advice, to even help in the kitchen at their base, the large avian would always be by his side no matter what the team was going through due to being on the brink of war and their never-ending battles against Dragaunus. However, his smile soon slowly fell to a frown as he realized even if they would indeed defeat the large galactic Overlord, they would never get back home for the planet that they all knew and loved was no more and they were the only survivors left. Sure, the humans had gotten used to them to see that they were not harmful to them and had gotten instantly famous by getting a Hockey Team in order, but it wasn't enough to ease the homesickness in his heart.

He soon started to think about his parents, his old friends from High School, not to mention their original Hockey Team that they had before the invasion had taken away everything that they all knew and had that was once peaceful. It was all just pure wishful thinking to think if any of them were still alive or had been killed due to those stupid saurians. He slowly looked up into the night sky asking or praying for a miracle to help them get back to where they had originally came from or just a mental note if any of the ducks were even still breathing.

Feeling the negative vibes from his young lover, Grin soon asked him if anything was the matter only to hear a sigh coming from the other's beak. "I guess I'm just homesick is all. I miss my mom, dad, old pals from school, everybody that I have known had either been dead or killed. We'll never be able to go back even if we do defeat Old Lizard Lips, and do go back, what will be there to go home to?"

Grin soon caught a tear that had fell down the blonde's cheek delicately drying his eyes as he took his chin into his large feathery hand gazing into the sky blue eyes that sparkled thanks to the help of the moonlight that had cascaded down on his muscular figure that sent a shiver down the teen's spine. There was something about him that made the drake pause for a moment to take in the image right in front of him; although large in size and looked intimidating, Grin was nothing more than a gentle soul who took the time to see the good and full potential in everybody he would meet. He could remember the time when Phil wanted to sign him up for a bodybuilding contest that was going to be held at Venice Beach from a couple months ago but he politely declined the offer instead to do his usual morning meditation; plus the time when he had talked some sense into the Former hockey player Stanley to find enlightment and become a better person thus becoming the new Referee.

Nosedive smiled lovingly up at his boyfriend. Boyfriend...it was the one word that had stuck into his head making him mentally grin as well couldn't believe that they have been dating for 3 weeks now while hiding their secret relationship from the others. But it also made him worried to know that Wildwing would soon find out about them and although he wanted to keep hiding it away, he knew they had to come out to them before anyone else would find out and start putting the pieces together.

He just hoped that they would all take the news okay...

Grin could see the tired lines that could be noticeable upon the youth's features and couldn't help but to feel immense sorrow and guilt. Here right in front of him, was still a young child that had to grow up too quickly for his liking and be apart of a never-ending battle; Nosedive didn't deserve this type of pressure that had to be brought upon him along with his Older brother whom had to deal with the stress of being a leader while the duckling was a soldier. It was always the same, day in and day out of endless fights, and injuries to make it through another day of the same cycle and he could understand what he was going through.

Growing up, he had lost both of his parents and lived with his Grandmother who was the closest thing to a parent that he had but she too had lost her long battle to Cancer making him feel very alone and a lot more angry to the point he literally became a bully scaring the other little ducklings away because of his rough and gruff behavior and using his height as an advantage. However, that had all changed when he had met Tai Quack Do whom had taught him everything he needed to know about becoming one with the puck as well as other enlightments that really had changed him for the better; he was a very great teacher, if not for the fact that he also yelled a lot of times too.

"Although the past has been brutal for all of us, we will still remain strong within the future for it teaches us about our past exploits on what we need to work on in order to make our way through the path of righteousness. I deeply apologize on what you had to go through little one, you did not deserve such pressure in the time of youth."

Sky blue orbs stared deeply into dark ebony ones as a large hand held onto his smaller one in the process while the other hand found a beautiful white lily bringing it towards the blonde male who quietly gasped thus taking it slowly smelling the sweet aroma of the flower as the larger fowl had then put it into his hair who smiled sweetly making himself comfortable in the warmth of his body. "Thanks Grin, you know, for some of us that can't understand you at times, you really do know what to say. Love ya man...How could I have gotten so lucky? You are incredibly hot, kind, cool, intelligent, and other adjectives that I can't think of more right now."

Grin smiled down planting kiss on top of his head who soon blushed brightly red; his bill clashing against the other in a passionate lip lock wrapping his arms around the broad neck while large muscular ones were around his waist.

"Even though our home has been lost, we have found sanctuary within each-other's hearts for my home is with you."

Soon, shooting stars were seen flying across the sky as they were in each-other's embrace enjoying their company with one another.

**The End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Good, Bad, or in between? Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it may be mushy, but I tried to make it as innocent yet passionate as possible :) let me know if there are any flaws. Thank you!
> 
> References From Season 1 Episode 6 Power Play, and episode 16 Puck Fiction ;)


End file.
